


Happy Birthday, T.

by virtuemoir29



Category: Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuemoir29/pseuds/virtuemoir29
Summary: Tessa's birthday at age sixteen and at age twenty five.





	Happy Birthday, T.

_**May 17, 2005** _

 

It was Tessa's sixteenth birthday, and she was beyond contented. Many gifts had come and gone over the course of the day, with plenty of cheesy yet heartwarming messages and cards from her closest family members. Her birthday was one of her favourite days, mainly because she had permission to sleep in until 10:00 A.M and not get jokingly chastised for it. Her birthday was also a special day, if only for the fact that she received ridiculously large yet much appreciated amounts of Lindt chocolate. As known by all of her family, friends, and, most importantly, Scott - Lindt chocolate was her favourite thing _ever._

 

"Happy birthday, Tessie!" Jordan comes over to hug her and ruffle her hair. Tessa's overjoyed - Jordan has always been her best friend, besides Scott, of course. Her sister takes a long look at her, and Tessa giggles, hitting her arm playfully. 

 

"Thanks, Jord," Tessa laughs. "I can't believe I'm sixteen already, it's kind of scary!" It's not a big party - as everyone who knows her is aware, she's not a big party person. 

 

"Has Scott come over yet?" Jordan says suddenly, and Tessa can feel her smile fade. Before she has a chance to respond, she hears an unmistakeable voice from behind her. 

 

"Happy birthday, kiddo!" Scott's voice, radiant and playful, spreads an instant smile across her face. Tessa turns, taking in his dark jeans and grey button down shirt. His hazel eyes are sparkling, in the way they always do whenever she catches his stare. 

 

"I have a surprise for you. Come here," he whispers, sending shivers down her spine. Tessa follows him hurriedly, out the door of her family's home in London. The night outside is darkening, sending a fresh blanket of stars across the horizon. 

 

Scott sheepishly hands her a velvet box, and her eyes widen in anticipation. "Open it," he murmurs, his eyes unusually dark. She doesn't hesitate, delicate fingers working the opening. 

 

"Oh, Scott," she breathes. It's a gold necklace with a pendant in the shape of a heart, with the word "Us" engraved on the back. This gift, this simple piece of jewellery, means everything to her, and it's all the more special coming from  _him._ The necklace itself is simple yet breathtakingly elegant, a perfect compliment of her own personality and tendencies. 

 

"Scott, it's beautiful, thank you," she murmurs, meeting his eyes with her own. For a moment - she can't figure out if it's two seconds or forever - she stares at him, and she finds herself getting inexplicably lost in his eyes. They're beautiful, she realizes with a pang of guilt. She shouldn't be calling them beautiful. But they are. Those beautiful, peculiar eyes. 

 

_**May 17, 2014** _

 

It's her twenty-fifth birthday, and she finds herself missing him. 

 

Every birthday, every year, he had been there, to hold her hand, to help (or hinder) in the present opening process, and, as she got older, to monitor her drinking levels. He was always there, it seemed, and now, he just -  _wasn't._ Her birthday, though many people had come and gone throughout the day, was lonely - and somehow the worst one she'd had in years. The one birthday she remembers most clearly was her sixteenth - when he gave her that beautiful golden necklace. It hasn't been worn in a while, she remembers with a pang of guilt. 

 

Jolting her out of her thoughts, Jordan's voice startles her. "It's your birthday, Tess, come on! Let's watch a movie!"

 

Tessa immediately smiles, because as unaware as she sometimes is, her sister always seems to find a solution to whatever problem she's currently facing. "Hm, how about 'The Notebook,' Jord?" Tessa muses. Jordan opens her mouth in pretend shock. 

 

"The Notebook?  _Wow,_ Tess. Wouldn't have expected  _that_ one," she grins. Tessa shoots her a look, and playfully hits her on the arm. 

 

"Okay, okay! I'm putting it on." 

 

"You better be." 

 

As the movie finishes, Tessa finds herself wandering over to the dresser in her room, scanning the cards she had received. Something catches her eye. Something small, gold, and -  _oh._ It's her necklace from him - from nine years ago. Suddenly, tears are building relentlessly in her eyes, uncaring and unforgiving. Tessa presses a hand to her mouth, digging her fingernails into her palms. "Tessa?" Jordan asks, with concern tainting her usual positive tone. 

 

When she doesn't respond, Jordan joins her at the dresser. As it dawns on her, Tessa feels Jordan stiffen beside her. "Oh, T. I'm sorry." She releases a choked sob, sinking to her knees, with Jordan following suit. She feels Jordan wrap her into a tight embrace, stroking her hair and holding her protectively. Tessa's full on sobbing at this point, burying her face in Jordan's neck. 

 

Tessa pulls away, moving to sit on the bed. "I just - it says "Us" on the back, and it was always us, and now it's not." 

 

"Tessa, I'm sorry. Guys can be jerks." 

 

"Yeah, but you know what? I still love him.  _That's_ the hard part," she whispers. They sit in silence. 

 

"I didn't think it would be this hard," she sobs. 

 

Without warning, her phone rings. Even though she doesn't check the caller ID, she  _knows_ it's Scott.

 

"Hey stranger," she murmurs as she picks up the phone. 

 

"Tessa, I'm sorry. God, I'm so fucking sorry. I should've called, it's your birthday. I'm a fucking idiot. You don't deserve me, T." It's his last line that really gets to her. No matter what he does, no matter how many times he screws up, she still loves him more than anyone. 

 

"No, Scott. I do deserve you. In fact, I  _need_ you. So don't you dare say I don't deserve you, because you are the one I need most." She can feel the tears streaming down her face, and at this point, she really doesn't mind. He needs to hear this. 

 

"Okay, T. And _I_ need _you_. God, I need you, Tessa." There's silence for a while, and the only sound perceptible is his breathing. It's somehow comforting.

 

"I love you. Happy birthday, T."

 

"Love you too, Scott. Goodnight." She hangs up the phone, with a final feeling that everything  _just might_ be okay. 

 

Because they've been through worse. They've survived worse. And this, feels like a beginning. A fresh start. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves! Same drill as always - kudos and comments are ALWAYS APPRECIATED!


End file.
